A Family of Friends
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: Two best friends are off on a mission to find someone, but they end up meeting Yoshino and Hatori during their search. How will they all affect each other?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! TheLittleEditor is back. Sorry it took so long, but I was busy with summer assignments (booo). By the way, reading my previous stories would help to understand some of the extra OC's in this fanfic. My fanfic's in the same anime will be linked in some way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, only my characters.**

 **K, lets get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark night in Japan and two 16 year old girls were walking through the park. One who was a bit taller had brown eyes, curly light brown hair and white skin. The shorter girl had white skin and rugged light brown hair covering her left eye, her visible eye was brown.

"Just admit it! We're lost!" Screamed the curly haired girl.

"No we're not." Said the rugged haired girl. "I know exactly where we are."

"Oh, really?" Asked the curly haired girl. "Where are we?"

"Japan." The rugged haired girl answered.

"What part?" The taller girl asked.

"Tokyo?" The shorter one said, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's the only place you know!" The taller girl yelled. "Katerina, we need to focus on why we're here!"

"Don't use my full name!" Katerina screamed. "Darla Dalia!"

"Hey! Don't say my name!" Darla said. "You know I hate it."

"Sorry D.D., but you started it." Katerina said while sticking her tongue out.

"Katie, focus!" Darla complained.

"On what? The fact that my mother hates me and kicked me out?" Katerina asked. "Why did you follow me here anyway? You could've stayed back in America."

"We were sent here. Don't you remember?" Darla asked.

"Nope. Why were we sent here again?" Katerina asked.

"Because we have to look for _her_." Darla reminded.

"Oh yeah." Katerina said as she remembered. "Do you have the picture of her?"

"They gave it to you." Darla retaliated.

"Uh oh. I think I lost it at the airport...back in the United States." Katerina said worriedly.

"KATIE!" Darla screamed. "NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Uhhhhh, we'll just ask around, I guess." Katerina answered.

"Okay, fine." Darla said as she tried to calm herself down. "But we're still lost."

"Well, at least I'm lost with my best friend!" Katerina said as she hugged the taller girl.

"Yeah..." Darla said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Friend."

"You okay D.D.?" Katerina asked.

"Yeah." Darla answered. "Just worried that we don't even know the girl's name."

"Eh, we'll think of something." Katerina said.

As they kept walking, they saw a girl sitting on the bench.

"Hey, why are you here all by yourself?" Katerina asked the girl.

"Oh, I was just out on a late night stroll." The mysterious girl said. "What about you two?"

"That's classified." Darla answered.

"Okay, can I at least know you're names?" The girl asked.

"I'm Katerina and this is Darla Dalia." Katerina said.

"Okay, well I'm Lucia." Lucia said. "so are you two staying anywhere, 'cause you seem lost."

"Well, we're actually lost." Darla said.

"You should do what I do when I get lost." Lucia said. "Sneak into someone's apartment."

"Isn't that illegal?" Darla asked.

"Maybe, but I never got caught." Lucia said. "Well, I need to head back home. My parents might freak if they find out I'm out...again." Lucia walked off and waved bye to the two brunettes.

"So are we gonna sneak into an apartment?" Katerina asked.

"Are you insane?!" Darla asked.

"You gotta better plan?" Katerina asked.

"Fine..." Darla complained. "But if we go to jail, it's on you."

The girls eventually found an apartment complex and broke into one of the apartments. They hid behind the kitchen counter because they thought no one would check behind there during the night.

"Well, good night Katie." Darla said.

"G'night D.D." Katerina said as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **OMG, they actually snuck into an apartment. Remember this is the intro, so I just decided to introduce the main two OC's (Katerina and Darla Dalia).**

 **Again, I don't own SiH, just my characters.**

 **Peace. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for taking so long, but I needed time to figure out how this chapter should play out. And I was playing Pokémon. X3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I do own my characters. I also don't own any franchise or characters from franchises that may be mentioned.**

 **Now, lets get moving.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Darla woke up to the sound of the door slamming as if someone had left the apartment. Katerina was still asleep and snoring away.

"What time is it?" Darla asked herself.

"It's time for video games." Katerina whispered in her sleep.

Darla decided to shake the girl awake so they could leave and continue their search.

"W-wha-" Katerina yawned as she started waking up.

"Katie, we have to go." The curly haired girl said. "I think the person that lives here left."

"Just five more minutes." Katerina said while trying to fall back asleep.

"No, we have to leave now." Darla said as she tried to pull the shorter girl towards the door.

Suddenly, Darla heard foot steps coming from the bedroom. The curly haired girl then scurried behind the counter again and dragged Katerina with her.

Chiaki had come out of the bedroom and looked like hell. He had barely gotten the manuscript in on time...again, and Hatori had to rush out today because the clocks were all a bit off. So, the young mangaka decided to just rest on the couch and try to regain his strength.

"Okay, I think he fell asleep. I'm going to make a run for it." Katerina said as she started to quickly crawl towards the door.

"No wait, Katie!" Darla whisper-yelled as she tried to reach out towards the other teen, but failed.

Katerina was actually making progress towards the door, but unfortunately her left eye was covered and she accidentally bumped into the wall and let out a loud yelp.

"Owww, my head!" Katerina yelped.

"What? Who?" Yoshino asked himself as he sat up, still a bit dazed.

"Uhhh..." Katerina stood up slowly and put her face in her hands.

Darla slowly stood up from behind the counter and walked over to her best friend and pet her head.

"Okay, I definitely worked too hard this time." Chiaki told himself. "I'm either hallucinating or I'm still asleep."

Then, Katerina totally lost it. "Okay, send us to jail!" Katerina said as she fell to her knees. "Just don't send me back to my mother!"

"I'm sorry, she's just...confused and doesn't know how to handle situations like this." Darla explained.

"So, are you real or hallucinations?" The mangaka asked. "Because if you're real, I don't really know what to do in this situation. I mean, I can't offer you anything to eat 'cause I can't cook."

"Oh you don't need to do that." Darla said. "Right, Katie?"

Katerina's stomach growled before she could say anything.

"Uhh, well if you two need something to eat, I have some bags of chips." Chiaki offered.

After the two girls and Yoshino got bags of chips, they all sat down on the couch.

"So, who are you two anyway?" The mangaka asked.

"I'm Darla Dalia and this is my best friend Katerina." Darla said as she introduced herself and her friend. "We come from America and I'll just leave it at that."

"Wouldn't be the first time a teen has come from The U.S." Chiaki said. "Anyway, I'm Yoshino Chiaki."

"You're name is like Yoshi from Mario." Katerina giggled. "I'll call you Yoshi-san."

"You'll be shocked to know that that isn't the weirdest thing I've been called." Yoshino said. "There is this girl that walks around calling almost everyone uncle."

"Well, that's odd." Darla said. "Anyway, thank you for not calling the cops on us, Yoshino-san."

"Well, it's not like you guys are doing any harm by being here." Chiaki said. "Besides, I don't have any work today and Tori is working and probably won't be back 'till really late."

"Oh, so that was who left." Darla concluded.

"Are you and him close?" Katerina asked.

"Yeah..." Yoshino said, with a bit of a blush. "We were best friends when we were younger and I guess you could say we're closer now. For most of my life it was just Yoshino Chiaki and Hatori Yoshiyuki."

"Just like me and D.D." Katerina stated.

"Do you think Hatori-san will freak out if he suddenly walks in and there's two teenage girls in his apartment?" Darla asked.

"Well he's walked in on me passed out from exhaustion, so I'll say that you two wouldn't be the freakiest thing he's ever seen when he walks in." Chiaki said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Darla said.

* * *

 **Okay, so how will Hatori react to this? I mean, how would you react? If you guys could comment and tell me how I'm doing so far, that would be great. And I'll try to upload faster.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine and I own my characters.**

 **See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back. Again, blame pokemon as the reason I don't update frequently.**

 **(Cosplay Pikachu is so adorbs X3)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, just like I don't own pokemon (bummer). I do own my own characters.**

 **Well, lets get this started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was late at night and Hatori was walking back to the apartment he shared with his lover, they were saving up to try and get a bigger apartment, but it was taking some time.

"I hope Chiaki will forgive me for just rushing out, I have no idea how the clock's time got messed up like it did." Hatori thought to himself.

As he was unlocking the door, he heard Yoshino talking to someone.

"Who could that be?" The editor thought to himself.

As he walked inside, everything seemed quiet, then suddenly...

"BOO!"

Hatori wasn't really startled much, but his confusion levels certainly were high as he was trying to figure out the reason as to why a rugged haired teenage girl was in the apartment.

"Katie! What the hell!?" Darla screamed at her best friend. Then she turned to the editor and said "I am so very sorry Hatori-san, this girl is just really...odd."

"Who are you two?" Hatori asked, really confused.

"I'm Darla Dalia and this is my best friend Katerina." Darla answered.

"We broke in." Katerina said bluntly.

"Well yes, but Yoshino-san let us stay." Darla said.

"That makes more sense." Hatori said. "Let me go talk to him." Hatori then went to go find his lover.

"Okay, have fun with that chat." Katerina said.

Hatori found the mangaka snoring away in bed as if nothing weird was going on at all. The editor shook Yoshino and tried to wake him up.

Eventually, Chiaki awoke.

"Wha-what happened?" Yoshino asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"I should be asking you that." Hatori stated as he sat down next to Chiaki.

"Whaddya mean?" The confused mangaka asked.

"There are two teenage girls in the apartment and your acting as if that's completely normal." Hatori answered.

"Well, we know that this has happened before. So, it isn't completely normal, but it's normal enough." Yoshino stated happily.

"So, we're just gonna let them stay here?" Hatori asked.

"Ummmm, well..." Before Yoshino could say anything, the two girls entered the room.

"You don't have to let us stay here." Darla said. "For free that is."

"Meaning?" Hatori asked.

"Yoshino-san has stated that he does not know how to cook and that he has passed out from exhaustion." Darla started. "He has also said that you and him have a close bond, which means you would worry about him getting himself into that state." The curly haired brunette continued. "I know quiet a lot about the culinary arts and could make sure he takes care of himself." Darla said. "That is, if you let us stay." She smiled slyly as she concluded her speech.

"Uh-well-I-Tori can you think of anything?" Yoshino asked.

"Ummm...Yoshi-san? Tori-san?" Katerina started, in a cute and quiet voice. "I know it's not much, but here." She said handing them each a Pikachu key chain. "It's a thank you for not sending us to jail...or back to my mother." She looked at them with the eye that wasn't covered, but the eye twinkled as if she hadn't felt happy in a long time.

That's when Yoshino broke. "Okay stay, but only for a while. We'll figure out where you two will live later on."

"Thank you!" Katerina said excitedly as she hugged the two men, then ran off to the living room.

"I'm not that much of a hugger, but I give you both my humble thanks." Darla said as she bowed. "Now, because it is late, you two should go to sleep and I'll go and try to control that girl over there." Darla then left the room.

"Now that, I admit was a bit odd." Yoshino said. "But they're only staying for a while, right? What's the harm?"

"Do you know how to take care of kids?" Hatori asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"Well, no..." Chiaki said. "But they're teenagers, how hard could it be?"

"We're doomed." Hatori stated.

In the living room, Darla and Katerina were stretched out on the couch.

"So, what was with the Pikachu key chain?" Darla asked.

"Just my way of saying thank you." Katerina said with a smile. "Besides, Pikachu is my third favorite person."

"Who's first and second?" Darla asked.

"Well, second is my favorite singer, Liann." Katerina said excitedly. "I hear that she is actually here in Japan."

"Yeah, I know." Darla said in her usual serious tone. "So who is first?"

"Well, that would be...you." Katerina said with a blush. She then went and snuggled up to her best friend. "Because even though you're serious most of the time, I still know you care."

"So, can I see your left eye?" Darla asked.

"NO!" Katerina whisper yelled.

"Why? We've known each other since we were infants, but even as far as I can remember you always had that eye covered. Why can't I see it?" Darla asked.

"Just not yet." Katerina stated. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll let it go." Darla said. "For now."

"Thank you, D.D." Katerina said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I just wish you could understand why I care so much." Darla said to the sleeping girl.

Not long after, Darla went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was that? It's harder to get inspiration for this story because you know, Ritsu and Masamune reeeaaallllyyy needed help. Please review, if you get the chance.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, buh-bye. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, I am soooo sorry! Time slipped away again! Here blame: Pokémon, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and just my horrible time management (And also my sister...just because). And also, I have to try and come up with more ideas sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine ('cause if it was they would be these fanfics). I own the characters I have created.**

 **Okay, lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Darla was cooking lunch; just a salad, nothing special. Hatori had also brought his work home because he needed to make sure Darla and Katerina were safe being home alone, or with Yoshino. Unfortunately, Chiaki had to take Katerina to the doctor for eating 3 pieces of paper (Darla, Hatori, and Yoshino were still confused on how it happened).

After Darla had finished the salad, she sat down next to Hatori on the couch.

"I bet you think I'm really irresponsible, right?" Darla asked the editor.

"Why? Because of Katerina?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah." Darla answered. "I mean, I said I could help take care of Yoshino-san, but I can't even take care of my own best friend." The teen put her face in her hands. "I suck."

Hatori rubbed the distressed girl's back and said "Hey, sometimes you can't blame yourself when things like this happen. I mean, if I blamed myself for every time Yoshino stopped eating or turned his manuscript in late, then I'd probably be blaming myself more times then I can count."

"I guess you're right." Darla said. "Wow, this is the first time someone has actually given me good advice, besides myself."

"What kind of people have you been hanging around with?" Hatori asked.

"Just Katie...and some people that I don't know." Darla said.

"And your parents?" The male asked.

"I never knew my mom. And my dad was never around much, he just came home to sleep." Darla said. "That's how I learned to cook."

"Well, that's depressing to hear." Hatori said.

"Eh, it's not that bad." Darla said. "I got to spend a lot more time with Katie."

"You and her seem really close." The editor said.

"Well, we've known each other since we were little kids." Darla said. "I've always felt that she was the only one that truly cared about me, but I never know how to actually show her how I truly care."

"I heard you two talking about who her favorite people were." Hatori said. "Maybe you should get her a ticket to her favorite singer's concert. There's going to be one in the park in a couple of days."

"That's a great idea." Darla said. "Wow Hatori-san, you're 2-for-2 on this advice thing."

"Thanks, I guess." Hatori said.

"Well, I'm gonna go buy the tickets." Darla said and hugged the man before leaving.

10 seconds later, Darla opened the door again and said "Pretend the hug didn't happen." Then, she left again.

"I don't get teens these days." Hatori said to himself.

Darla had gone to the park to buy the tickets, but apparently they were sold out. The man at the ticket booth had said that maybe she could call their number and she could buy the tickets from there, but they were still sold out.

Darla sat on the bench and face-palmed herself.

"I am such a failure." Darla told herself. "I can't even do something special for my best friend."

"Woah, just chill out Darla." Lucia said as she approached the curly haired girl and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Aren't you the girl that me and Katie met that one night?" Darla asked.

"Yes I am, and you look depressed." Lucia said, stating the obvious. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to do something special for-" Darla was cut off.

"Your girlfriend?" Lucia asked.

"Wha-what makes you think she's my girlfriend?" Darla asked.

"I see it in your eyes." Lucia said. "I can see when someone is truly in love with another person."

"W-well forget about that." Darla said. "I just wanted to buy tickets so we can go see her favorite singer in the park."

"Oh, you mean Liann?" Lucia asked. "I can get you tickets. Heck, if you want I can get you like backstage passes or something."

"Wait, what?" Darla asked. "How?"

"Uhh, I know her." Lucia said. "I'm sure she'll help you out."

"What's the catch?" Darla asked.

"No catch, I just like to help couples get together." Lucia said. "It's sorta my thing."

"Hmmm..." Darla thought for a minute. "Okay, just give me your number and I'll tell you where me and Katie are staying."

"No need." Lucia said. "You're staying with uncle Yoshino-san and uncle Hatori-san, right?"

"How did you-"

"I know all." Lucia said before Darla could finish asking her question. "Well, take care." Lucia said as she walked off.

"She is just weird." Darla said to herself as she started walking back to the apartment.

When she got back, everyone was eating.

"Hey D.D." Katerina said excitedly. "Your food is still as good as ever. Tell her Yoshi-san."

"It is soooo good." Chiaki said happily.

"It is pretty good." Hatori said. "I think you can be left alone. As long as we don't leave paper on the floor."

"Yeah, I'll make sure of that." Darla said before turning to Katerina. "So, Katie I have exciting news."

"What?" Katerina asked.

"Someone may have gotten someone tickets to someone's concert." Darla said.

"Who got who a ticket to whose concert?" Katerina asked, obviously confused.

"I got you a ticket to...wait for it..." Darla said, trying to be dramatic. "Liann's concert."

Katerina almost choked as she jumped up out of the chair and screamed "OH MY ARCEUS! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yep." Darla said. "I had a little help. She said she would send over the tickets."

Then, there was a knock on the door. Darla walked over and found two tickets on the ground.

"Well, that was quick." Darla said as she showed Katerina the tickets.

"Yay, this is going to be the best concert ever." Katerina said as she hugged her best friend.

Darla mouthed 'Thank you' to Hatori as she hugged the shorter girl.

"What was that about?" Chiaki asked the editor.

"I just gave the kid some advice." Hatori said with a smile.

* * *

 **And there goes Lucia with her meddling. And yay, we get to see (read?) a concert. Again, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it is hard sometimes (why am I busier in summer than during school?)**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Well, see ya. 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. And something like really big has just happened in my life. My mom found out that I...watch Yaoi! And she was fine with it, I was totally freaking out. She still doesn't know about my fanfics though, and she won't find out either, I'll be more careful. That's why I don't write that much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, I only own my characters.**

 **Well, lets continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Darla and Katerina were at the park standing in a big crowd as they waited for the concert to start.

"This is going to be sooooo AWESOME!" Katerina exclaimed. "Thank you sooo much for bringing me to the concert D.D."

"Oh, it was nothing." Darla said with a small smile. "I'd do anything for you."

"You're the best!" Katerina said with a huge smile.

About 5 minutes later, Liann walked out onto the stage.

"Hey everybody!" Liann greeted as loudly as she could into the microphone so she could be heard over the screaming fans.

Then, everyone heard a crash backstage.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Liann said. "That's just my friends, butler, and husband trying to catch my bunny. Don't be alarmed if she comes out on stage to..."dance", K."

The crowd laughed a bit.

"Okay, so today I'm going to be singing "TTYLXOX"." Liann said. "Hope you like it."

 _Watch this!_  
 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Come on! Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Show up in the same dress_  
 _We don't know who wore it best_  
 _Not make a big deal_  
 _Act like it's a new trend_  
 _Look good when we go 'round here_  
 _Try on these boots_  
 _I found this boy who said you're sweet_  
 _He's got a best friend (You'll always be my)_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _I'm a better me when_  
 _You're here next to me_  
 _L-J-Kcan't you tell we're rotf-eh-l_  
 _Who needs words when we got hearts, smile_  
 _T-t-t-time goes by so fast_  
 _But we are meant to last (You'll always be my)_

Suddenly, Hannah came out on stage and did her signature twerk. Liann just kept on singing as she tried to hold back her laughter.

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_  
 _Come on! (You'll always be my)_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

 _Be be be my B-F-F_  
 _'Cause I-D-K what's coming next_  
 _And I'll be L-M-H-O with the rest_  
 _So T-T-Y-L-X-O-X_

The crowd erupted in applause. Then, Lucia jumped out from behind the curtains and grabbed the twerking bunny.

"Gotcha, you little curse word writing furball!" Lucia exclaimed in victory.

The crowd laughed.

"Hey, you try chasing after her!" Lucia said before she turned to Liann and whispered something into her ear.

Liann quickly whispered something back before Lucia took the rabbit backstage.

The concert continued on, and then before it ended, Liann announced the final song.

"Okay, so this song was requested by an anonymous person for one of her friends." Liann said. "Apparently, it is her favorite song."

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
 _When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_  
 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _It is where we are_  
 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
 _That we got this far_  
 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _How it's laid to rest_  
 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
 _Believe the very best_

"OMG, this is my favorite song!" Katerina exclaimed. "Did you request this D.D.?"

"I feel like I wanted to, but someone else did it for me." Darla said really confused.

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
 _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
 _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
 _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _It is where we are_  
 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
 _That we got this far_  
 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _How it's laid to rest_  
 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
 _Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
_ _Believe the very best_

The crowd clapped and then Darla was slipped a small note.

 _Darla-_

 _You and your friend, meet me backstage._

 _-A Friend_

"Hey Katie, follow me." Darla said as she started leading her best friend backstage.

"Ummm D.D., isn't this-"

"Hey, you two must be Darla and Katerina. I've heard so much about you." Liann said as she walked backstage.

"NO WAY!" Katerina exclaimed. "YO-YOU-YOU ARE-" Katerina fainted into Darla's arm before she could finish.

"Sorry, she gets very excited." Darla said.

"Hey Darla!" Lucia said. "So, your little friend collapsed."

"Yeah." Darla said. "Hey, did you request that song? How did you know that was Katie's favorite song?"

"I have my ways." Lucia said with a smile. "Just like I have my ways of knowing Liann."

Then, Katerina gained consciousness again.

"Hiiiii." Katerina struggled to say to the singer.

"I'll get her some water." Alfred said from another place backstage.

"And I'll clean up the place." Kyle said. "Hannah keeps writing curse words all over the place. Can you help me Anne?"

"Sure." Anne said in an annoyed tone.

After a 1 hour conversation, Darla and Katerina decided to head home. Before Darla exited backstage, Lucia told her something.

"Hey, I think you should tell her your feelings." Lucia said.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Darla asked.

"Just remember..." Lucia started. "Keeping these feelings bottled up are only hurting you...and maybe even her." Then, Lucia walked away.

* * *

 **And there you go. I'll try to write more, but it's hard because I'm keeping these fics a secret. I don't own the song "TTYLXOX", it is by Bella Thorne. And "Can you feel the love tonight" is by Elton John.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Peace! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I promised that once school started I would be able to update more, but school bombarded us with a bunch of freaking work. So, even though I have more inspiration, I don't have time to write it. And, my parents limit my internet time to 1 hour and thirty minutes A DAY! Please, don't be mad because I'm really trying. It's like Hell week at Marukawa.**

 **Oh yeah, my mom also found out that I watch yaoi, but she's actually pretty cool about it. I even showed her the Valentines day OVA of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. But, she still doesn't know about these stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Okay, now on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a regular day as Darla was making lunch, Katerina was reading "The Kan" because Yoshino had gotten her really interested in it, and Chiaki was trying to get some of his manuscripts done. As Darla was cooking, Katerina sneaked over to her and whispered into her ear.

"D.D., when are we going to get back to...the mission?" Katerina asked.

"Once we get settled down." Darla answered. "Besides, we need to be more normal. I mean we're not even going to school here. Kind of suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

"How will we go to school?" Katerina asked. "Wouldn't an adult have to go in and all that jazz?"

"Well, we're staying with two adults, are we not?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yeeeaaah." Katerina said with a smile. "So, we'll just ask them."

"Let me do the talking." Darla said. "I'll just talk to Hatori-san. I think he'll be more serious about the matter."

"Well...okay." Katerina said as she went back to reading.

Later on, Hatori was editing some manuscripts when Darla came up to him.

"Umm, Hatori-san?" The curly-haired girl asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The editor asked as he stayed focused on his work.

"Well, me and Katie, well mostly me, were thinking." Darla started. "And we were wondering if we could go to school?"

Hatori looked up to the teen and asked "You want to go to school?"

"Well, yeah." Darla said as she sat down next to him and became more serious. "But, it's mostly for Katie. Haven't you noticed that she's a bit...different."

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked.

"Well, back in the U.S., she didn't pay much attention to school and I always had to help her, but even then I couldn't get that good of an education because I always had to make food and buy the stuff because my father was so irresponsible." Darla said. "So, if you could please let us go to school I would really, really appreciate it."

"Well..." Hatori thought for a minute. "It's not like your asking for anything wrong, but wouldn't you still have the same problem since you cook here?"

"No, because the ingredients are already here and my cooking has gotten faster." Darla said. "Don't worry, I already have everything planned out."

"Well, I guess I could put you and Katerina in school." Hatori said.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Darla said as she hugged him.

Hatori awkwardly hugged her back, because he didn't know what to make of the situation.

Darla pulled back and apologized. "Sorry. It's just that I'm not used to hugging men."

"Don't worry your fine." Hatori said. "You know, your actually pretty mature for your age."

"Well, if I wasn't mature, then Katie wouldn't eat...or be able to survive." Darla said with a laugh.

"I know that feeling." Hatori said.

"Umm, Hatori-san?" Darla started. "Sorry for asking, but are you and Yoshino-san together...like a couple?"

"Yes we are, what made you notice?" The editor asked.

"Well, because you care about him in the same way I care for Katie." Darla said.

"In what way do you care about her?" The man asked.

"Well..." Darla started. "I actually...love her."

"Have you ever told her?" Hatori asked.

"Well, I have." Darla said. "But, I don't think she took it in the way I meant it."

"Maybe, you should explain it to her." Hatori said.

"Yeah, but there is only one way to know for sure that she understands." Darla said.

"And what would that be?" The man asked.

"Well, ever since we were little, she always had her left eye covered." Darla said. "I just want to see what she's hiding from me."

"Well, I might not know Katerina that well..." Hatori started. "But if you are as close as you say you are, then I'm sure that you will be the first one she tells."

"Thank you, Hatori-san." Darla said. "You really are very good with advice. Have you ever taken care of other kids or teenagers?"

"I have to take care of Chiaki all the time." Hatori said with a small chuckle.

Then, Chiaki and Katerina came running out of the room.

"D.D., I beat Yoshi-san in a pokemon battle." Katerina said pointing to her silver nintendo 3DS.

"You bought her a nintendo 3DS?" Hatori asked the mangaka.

"Not just her." Yoshino said. "I bought myself one too." He said as he pointed to his blue nintendo 3DS.

"So, what about the manuscripts you were supposed to be working on?" Hatori asked, a little annoyed.

"Uh, well..." Chiaki thought for a moment. "Little K cheated."

"Little K?" Darla questioned.

"That's her new nickname." Yoshino said.

"Well, we're going back to battle." Katerina said as her and Chiaki went back to the room.

Darla turned to Hatori and said "Look, I don't know about editing, but I'm pretty sure your going to have to rip those manuscripts right out of him."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Hatori said. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Darla answered.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Again, I don't have a lot of time so I'm not going to be able to update that often. Please review.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Love y'all, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I am back. School is calming down a bit, but I did have a test that I didn't do so hot on. I studied like never before and still got only a 66%. I mean I was really annoyed. I also tried out for a cappella and I'm on the callback list. YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was Darla and Katerina's first day of school, or should we say back to school. Everything was going very well until lunch time came along. The two girls were sitting down eating their lunch, then suddenly a boy around their age came and started flirting with Katerina.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here." He said. "Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah." Katerina said, a little taken back. "This is mine and my friend's first day in this school."

"Oh, that's nice." He said. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Uhhh, w-well y-yo-ou s-see-" Katerina was cut off.

"It's okay, me and Katie are fine." Darla said as she stared at the boy menacingly.

"Wow, a bit salty aren't we?" He joked.

"Look, I will give you until I reach the number three." Darla said. "You better be gone by then."

"And if I'm not?" He asked.

"One." Darla started.

"What are you gonna do, Curly?"

"Two." Darla said as she got angrier.

"D.D., I think you should calm down a little." Katerina begged.

"You better listen to your little friend." The boy said with a smirk.

As Darla was about to say three, Lucia, Liann, and V.A. came over to break up the fight.

"Woah, now hold your horses here." Lucia said. "Can't we just keep the peace."

"Sorry, but this boy over here started it." Darla said as she continued to stare down the male.

V.A. turned to the boy and said in an annoyed tone "Can you just go and stop annoying the hell out of everybody."

"Well, here's another salty one." He said as he ran off.

V.A. just face palmed herself.

"Oh, you two were at my concert." Liann said as she remembered the two girls.

"OMG! YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" Katerina said as she started freaking out.

"We all go to this school." Lucia answered. "Oh, I don't think you've met V.A. She's the sane one."

"Well, someone has to be." V.A. said.

"So, did you tell her?" Lucia asked turning back to Darla.

"Tell who what?" The curly haired girl asked.

"Tell Katerina that you love her, of course." Lucia said.

Everything went silent.

Then, Katerina spoke up. "D.D. doesn't have to tell me that. I already know."

Darla looked at her with wide eyes. "You do?"

"Of course, I love you too." Katerina said with a smile. "You are my bestfriend after all."

Then, the bell rang and Katerina dragged Darla to class as the curly haired brunette face palmed herself.

"Oooooh, friendzoned." Lucia said to V.A. and Liann. "That has gotta sting."

"Totally." Liann agreed.

"No doubt about it." V.A. said.

When Darla and Katerina got back to the apartment, Katerina went to go look for Yoshino (probably to get him distracted from work) and Darla slumped down on the couch.

When Hatori got back home, he found Darla on the couch with her face against the pillow.

"Hey, are you okay Darla?" He asked as he sat next to her.

She quickly hugged him and continued sobbing.

"Hatori-san it was awful. So, so awful." She said as she cried into the man's shirt.

"What happened today?" He said with concern.

"T-this b-boy, flirting, Katie, t-the concert, people, c-confession..." Darla said as she jumbled up her words. "FRIENDZONED!"

"Okay, you kind of lost me but I think that I understand." Hatori said. "When Katerina found out you loved her, she thought you were saying it as a friend."

Darla nodded her head.

"Maybe, you should explain it to her next time." Hatori said. "I mean this is Katerina we're talking about."

Darla laughed a little, but she coninued to cry. Hatori just kept hugging her.

Katerina and Chiaki heard the conversation from the other room and as soon as it ended, Katerina started feeling guilty.

"Yoshi-san, what have I done?" Katerina said as she started to tear up.

"Look Little K, it was an honest mistake anyone could have made it." Yoshino said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Could you have made that mistake?" Katerina asked as she looked up at him.

"I definately could have made that mistake." Chiaki said. "But that's not what's important, what about Deeds?"

"Deeds?" Katerina looked up questioningly.

"She's gotta have a nickname too, right?" Chiaki asked.

Katerina giggled. "I guess your right." Then, the girl paused. "W-wait, if she wasn't talking about friendship, th-then s-she w-was t-t-talking ab-bout-" Katerina fainted before she could finish.

"Uh, Little K?" Yoshino asked while he lifted her up into his arms and tried to shake her awake. "You awake?" After a couple of minutes, he grabbed the glass of water that was in the room and threw it in her face.

"W-what the firetrucks?" Katerina asked as she shook off the water. "What happened?"

Chiaki started explaining what had happened. "And that's why I threw water in your face."

"Oh, okay." Katerina said. "B-but w-wait, t-that means D.D.-" She was about to collapse again, but Yoshino stopped her.

"Not again, we need to focus." Chiaki said.

"On what?" Katerina asked. "What do I even say to her? How do I answer a love confession?"

"Well..." Chiaki thought for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"I-I..." Katerina thought long and hard. "I don't know."

* * *

 **And that is where we end it for now. I am so mean to y'all please forgive me. Anyway I will try to update as soon as allowed. Please review.**

 **Again SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Peace out bros! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo what up my homies? Sorry, I've been busy with CO-PO homework and I've been doing some drawing as well so I didn't have a lot of time to sneak in a story. Also, I did not make a cappella which I think is a load of...Well, you get the idea. anyway, lets go to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, but my OC's are.**

 **Lets start this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

For once in her life, Katerina was studying. In fact, she was so focused on the screen of her tablet that if anyone were to put something in front of her, a hole might be burned through it. Although, what she was studying was not anything school related.

Right then, Hatori arrived home and asked "Um, where did you get that tablet?"

"Yoshi-san bought it for me." Katerina said with her eyes still glued to the screen. "I needed something bigger than my phone to do research on."

Hatori mentally face palmed himself as he let out a sigh and sat down next to the teen. "I guess that means he didn't finish his manuscripts?"

"Actually he did this time." Katerina said as she continued focusing. "I needed his help with the research, so I begged him to finish. And also, we might need your help on this too."

"Why?" The man asked. "Wait, what type of research are you even doing?"

Katerina finally looked up from the screen. "Well, I heard you talking to D.D. yesterday and I felt really guilty." She paused for a moment. "And I also fainted from the shock."

"So, what are you and Yoshino actually planning?" Hatori asked. "Because I do not want to come home and see a burned kitchen, a messed up living room or an abundance of plush pikachus stuffed in the closet."

"I never even thought of the last one." Katerina said with a giggle. "But I do need help with this and you and Yoshi-san are the only ones that can help me."

"Isn't there someone you can call for advice?" Hatori said as he took out some work.

"Well, I didn't get the phone numbers of the new friends I have at school and besides D.D., the only other close friend I have is..." Katerina's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch. "OH MY MEWTWO, I TOTALLY FORGOT! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME TORI-SAN!" Then, Katerina ran off.

"Um, you're welcome?" Hatori said, but it sounded more like a question. " _Raising teenagers is pretty confusing, but it isn't so bad."_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Katerina locked herself in a room and clicked on a name from her contacts. The phone started ringing, but soon after a voice was heard.

"Hello? K, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Oh my gosh, Fee I need help!" Katerina said as she panicked.

"Woah, can you calm down?" Fee asked. "I mean seriously, not even a 'hello'?"

"Sorry." Katerina said as she tried to calm down. "Hello."

"That's better." Fee said. "Now, what seems to be bothering you, my dear friend?"

"Well..." Katerina paused. "It's about D.D."

Everything fell silent, but only for a moment.

"Really? You call me to ask about ' _that one'_?" Fee asked a bit annoyed. "Do we always have to talk about her?"

"W-well, it's just that s-she's in love with m-me a-and-" Katerina was cut off.

"Really? You just noticed this now?" Fee asked. "She's been in love with you for like forever."

"WHAT!?" Katerina exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then..." Fee paused. "You know what? Forget it. Bye." Fee then hung up.

"Well, that was just great." Katerina said sarcastically.

Just then, the door to the apartment swung open and Yoshino came running in excitedly.

"Little K! I have a plan!" He exclaimed loud enough for the whole country to hear.

Katerina came out of the room and asked "What plan?"

"Well, I followed Deeds around for a while to find out her interests." Chiaki started. "And then I go the idea that we should cook her something."

"Tori-san already thumbs downed that idea." Katerina said.

"And that's why I have another idea." Yoshino said. "We should decorate the house."

"No go on that one too." Katerina said.

"Okay, my last idea is-" He was interrupted.

"No pikachus in the closet either." Katerina said.

"That wasn't the idea." Chiaki said a bit confused. "I was just gonna say we should practice a speech for you to give to her."

Hatori then jumped into the conversation, but continued to work. "I think you guys are over complicating it a little."

Yoshino sat next to his editor and said "Well, you rejected my first two great ideas."

"Don't you think Katerina is old enough to handle this on her own?" Hatori asked.

Before Chiaki could answer, the rugged haired girl jumped in and said "No, I'm not ready. You gotta help me. You two are the only ones I can count on right now." She gave them the puppy dog eyes because she hoped it would help with the situation. "Please, all I need is for you to distract her, Tori-san. Then, Yoshi-san will help me with the rest."

Hatori held his forehead and said "If this ends up in disaster, then you two will clean it up."

"Okay!" Yoshino and Katerina said excitedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go start writing the speech." Katerina said running off.

Then, Chiaki turned to Hatori and asked "Are we really gonna get pikachus to put in the closet?"

"No." Hatori answered.

"Aww man." Chiaki said as he yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go help Little K, but maybe I should take a nnnnap firsst. I h-haven't ssslept in a c-couple o-of days." Yoshino slowly dozed off with his head resting on Hatori's shoulder.

Hatori smiled. " _Well at least he got the manuscripts done this time._ " He thought

* * *

 **And that is all for today my lovely fans. If you would please review, that would be very nice. And also, I think I've been suffering from loss of sleep like the people in Marukawa.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **TheLittleEditor out! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. Sorry I haven't updated, I was in North Carolina for the weekend. And I checked my grades, and I have A's in all my classes, except for one which is a C+ and I am freaking out! I feel like I am going to die from stress, but I won't because then I wouldn't be able to write these stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Okay, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Katerina and Yoshino were busy trying to write a speech, but they weren't getting very far. Hatori was shopping for groceries with Darla to distract her from "the plan".

"This is hopeless!" Katerina screamed as she banged her head on the table. "We have tried everything. We've tried watching speech documentaries, reading books about speeches and even asked Siri, but nothing is working!"

"I'm sure we can find something." Chiaki said. "It's just, I think we're doing this wrong somehow."

"Of course we're doing this wrong, we haven't written anything!" Katerina exclaimed. "I don't know what to do. I've never expressed my feelings to anyone before."

"Well, doing research on the internet or in books isn't doing you any good." Yoshino said. "Maybe you need to do research in real life."

"Well to do that, I would have to actually watch how a real couple interacts and I don't think anybo-" Katerina paused for a minute and then she smiled as she got an idea. "Hey, I think I know what to do."

"What?" Chiaki asked as he drank his cup of water.

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe..." The girl paused. "Watch you and Tori-san while you're on a date!"

The mangaka then spit out his drink and started coughing with a reddened face. "W-what? W-w-why?"

"Because, if I just watch any couple, then they'll be super creeped out." Katerina stated. "I'll set up a reservation and stuff, so can you please help me with my research?"

"U-um w-well..." Chiaki stuttered a little, but then agreed. "Okay."

"Yay!" Katerina exclaimed as she quickly hugged him. "I'll go set up reservations at a fancy restaurant."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yoshino asked as he face palmed himself.

Somewhere near seven o-clock at night, Yoshino and Hatori were sitting in a restaurant and Katerina and Darla were sitting at another table where they could see them.

"Where did you even get the money to pay for such a place?" Darla asked.

"Remember that girl we met when we first got here ?" Katerina asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" The curly haired girl asked.

"I met up with her at school and told her I wanted to set up a date and I needed money." Katerina started. "So she called Liann and she gave me the money to pay for two tables."

"Okay, I guess." Darla said. "But, why are we here spying on them?"

"Well, we _do_ need to learn more about this." Katerina said. "But other than that, I thought maybe me and you could spend more time together."

"Oh." Darla said a little surprised, but then smiled. "Well, that was very nice of you."

Katerina blushed a little.

With Hatori and Chiaki, the young mangaka was worrying about messing up. He didn't want Katerina to have bad information for her research after all.

"Hey Chiaki." Hatori said as he snapped the other male out of his thoughts. "Are you going to order for yourself or do you want me to order for you while you stay lost in thought?"

"Oh, sorry." Yoshino apologized.

After they ordered their food, the mangaka went back to his thoughts.

Hatori reached out his hand and stroked his lover's cheek, which snapped Chiaki out if his thoughts again and also made him blush a bit.

"Are you okay?" The editor asked as he removed his hand.

"U-umm, yeah." Yoshino answered. "Well actually...I'm worried about helping Katerina. I'm probably as clueless as her and I actually am in a relationship. What kind of friend am I if I can't even help her?" Then, the mangaka started to tear up a bit.

"Look, you might be a little...confused on some things about love and relationships, but I know that you're trying your best to help her." Hatori said as he ruffled up Chiaki's hair.

Yoshino felt a little better and smiled.

Katerina looked at them from afar. "Awwww, that is soooo cute. Isn't it D.D.?"

Darla looked at the males and smiled. "Yeah. That is kind of a sweet sight."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand scene! Okay, well that is all for this chapter. Please pray for my grades to go up so that I will be able to write stories more often. And if y'all could review to brighten my mood, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Well, bye. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, it is TheLittleEditor. I finally have a lot of time because I did all my homework...for tomorrow. Yeah, still have homework for Monday. Please keep praying, I think it's helping.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was the morning after Katerina had done her research and she was on a roll with the speech. Unfortunately it was so long, she literally had written on twelve pieces of paper and was still going.

Hatori had already left for work and Chiaki had just woken up and walked into the living room.

"What the?! How much did you write!?" He asked.

"A little bit." Katerina said as she continued writing.

"Well, I guess you got some inspiration." He said. "Where's Deeds?"

"At school." The girl answered. "I told her I was sick and that I should stay home. She said that she was going to stay and take care of me but I told her that she needs to cover for me at school."

"I can't believe she bought that." Yoshino said with a laugh.

"I know right." Katerina said. "But I guess that my acting skills are just so amazing that she had to believe me." She faked a cough to show how "good" she was at pretending to be sick.

"Riiight." Chiaki said as he darted his eyes somewhere else. "I'm gonna go try to finish up some manuscripts now."

"Have fun." Katerina said as she kept being focused.

A couple of hours later, Darla had arrived home to start cooking because she hadn't had time to in the morning. Although, when she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. She tried banging on it, but still nothing.

"HELLO!" She screamed as she kept banging on the door. "ANYONE HOME!?"

Hatori was walking back to the apartment later on at night. His thoughts darted to the two teens that were living with him and his lover.

"They really aren't bad kids." He thought as he started to take out his keys and stepped into the elevator. He looked at the Pikachu key chain that Katerina had given him when they first met. "What will happen to them when they're not staying with us anymore?"

His thoughts were cut off when he got to his floor and heard screaming.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"No one will open the door and it's budged." Darla said.

Eventually when her and Hatori worked together, they were able to push the door open. When they got inside, there was a monstrosity of papers scattered around the place.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Darla screamed, which woke up a sleeping Katerina.

"Huh-what happened?" Katerina said groggily.

"Excuse me, I should be asking you that." Darla said with her arms crossed. "And where did that Pikachu hoodie come from?"

"Yoshi-san got it for me." Said the ragged haired girl.

"Again, where does he find the time to buy stuff?" Hatori asked as he tried to maneuver past the papers.

Yoshino then decided to come out of the room at that moment. "Woah, there wasn't that much paper this morning."

"Well, didn't you notice when you went to buy her that hoodie?" The editor asked.

"I had it delivered early, so there were only about 25 papers." Chiaki said. "There wasn't...how many papers are there?"

"573 papers, but I also bought 200 pieces of poster board the other night and I used about 147." Katerina said. "I also went through about 6 pencils and 2 pencil sharpeners because I broke one of them."

"What are you even doing?" Darla asked.

The whole room went silent.

"U-uh, I-I w-was d-doing uh w-w-orking o-on..." Katerina tried to think of something.

"A history essay! Uh, project thing!" Chiaki blurted out.

Darla lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"No, you were born 16 years yesterdays, right?" Katerina asked.

"You know..." Darla started. "I'm just going to go into the kitchen and start cooking."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, but it helps my stress levels go down." Darla said as she walked to the kitchen area.

"Okay, I'm gonna organize these papers." Katerina said. "Right after I finish up with this one."

"Chiaki, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hatori asked (more like demanded) as he pulled the mangaka towards the bedroom and locked the door.

"U-um, are you mad about the hoodie?" Chiaki asked cautiously.

"No, I'm upset because you are not good at watching over Katerina or Darla." Hatori said.

"Sorry." Yoshino said as he sat down on the bed. "I don't know how to. Besides, I didn't know that Katerina would use that much paper or stack it up against the door."

Hatori sat down beside him and kissed his head.

Chiaki snuggled up closer to his lover. "Well, even if I'm not that good at watching over them, I'm glad you watch over me...watch over them." Yoshino said with a blush.

Hatori smiled as he tilted his lover's head up and kissed him passionately.

Chiaki kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. The mangaka was slowly pushed back on the bed.

"T-Tori?" Chiaki said, but it sounded like more of a question somehow.

"You know, we haven't done this in a while." Hatori said as he stared at Yoshino lovingly.

Chiaki blushed, but smiled up at his lover.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be M-rated (heeheehee). Please review or comment or whatever y'all call it, it'll bring out my hidden happy.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Later Dudes :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, what up my peeps. Sorry for not updating, I was busy the whole weekend doing homework. I also had a dance rehearsal with lovelyswagfighter. I only have a little time to write because my parents could pop in at any minute, they do not knock. By the way, I wrote a proposal for English class. I really do feel like an editor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Also, this is an M-rated chapter, so unless you are 18 or older, lock your doors.**

 **Lets get on with this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Hatori leaned down to passionately kiss his lover. Chiaki kissed back, he didn't get so nervous anymore.

The editor slowly started to undress his mangaka. Yoshino blushed a little, but he started to unbutton Hatori's shirt.

"So, I assume you're not nervous." Hatori said.

"W-well, n-not really." Yoshino stuttered. "I don't n-need to b-be nervous around you."

"And yet your stuttering." Hatori pointed out.

"I'm o-okay." Chiaki said. "I only do this w-with you."

Hatori smiled and kiss the smaller man's forehead. "Good, because I don't want anyone else to see you like this."

Yoshino blushed, but he was really happy to hear how much Hatori cared.

They continued to kiss and strip each other of their clothing until they were both fully exposed to each other.

Then, Hatori slowly put one finger into Chiaki's entrance. The smaller male held back a small yelp.

"Does it hurt?" Hatori asked.

"A l-little." Chiaki said. "B-but I'm okay."

"Can I continue?" The taller male asked.

"Y-you don't a-ask things like that." Yoshino said.

So, Hatori inserted another finger and it made the mangaka let out a small moan.

Hatori then added a third finger and slowly pushed in and out until Chiaki was fully prepared.

Then, Hatori entered his small lover. The mangaka winced a little, but then slowly started to adjust and feel pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked his lover.

"Y-yes, I-I-uh-" Yoshino could not even respond properly because he kept moaning in between each word.

Hatori kept pushing in and out until Chiaki came and then he himself followed.

Hatori then kissed his lover's head and whispered "I love you."

"B-back at ya." Yoshino said shyly. "You d-don't think the g-girls heard, do you?"

"I don't think they did." Hatori said reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Katerina had finished cleaning up and was eating a burger that Darla had made. The curly haired girl was eating as well.

"Do you think Yoshi-san and Tori-san are asleep?" Katerina asked.

"Maybe." Darla answered.

"Do they just go in there and fall asleep or do they have to do something before sleeping?" Katerina asked. "I thought I heard noises coming from the room."

Darla tried her best to keep a straight face. "Well, they were probably..." She thought for a minute. "Changing into their pajamas."

"Oh, that makes sense." Katerina said as she kept eating her burger.

Darla sighed with relief and thought to herself "That was a close one."

* * *

 **Okay, that took a while. I hope you liked it because I'm not that good with M-rated stories. Please review and I will try to update more.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Peace my brothers and sisters. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, how ya doin'? Okay, so I finished all of my homework at school and decided to write a chapter. Let me tell y'all, I have been feeling really tired and stressed out for the last couple of days. Especially with fitness tests going on, it really has been making me ache a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but my characters are mine.**

 **Okay, lets start this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was the end of the school day and Darla and Katerina were leaving school.

"Hey, do you think you could walk yourself home, Katie?" Darla asked. "I just need to go to the store really quick."

"Can't I go with you?" Katerina asked.

"Well, you get really bored when we go to the store." Darla said. "Besides, didn't you have a 'project' you were working on?"

"Oh, o-of course." Katerina said. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." Darla said as she kissed Katerina's forehead. "Well, I'll see you at home."

"U-uh, w-what w-was-" Katerina stuttered.

"Oh, sorry." Darla apologized. "I feel like if I do 'that', it'll protect you as you're walking home."

"O-okay, b-b-bye." Katerina said as she scurried off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, Katie." Darla sighed. "If only I could always protect you." Then, she walked to the store.

Katerina walked past the middle school that was next to the high school. Then, she bumped into a middle school girl.

"Oh, sorry." Katerina apologized. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh, it's fine." Anne said. "Wait, aren't you Katerina?"

"Yeah." The 16 year old said. "And you are?"

"Right, we didn't really introduce ourselves at the concert." Anne said. "My name is Anne."

"Oh, yeah." Katerina remembered. "You were backstage. How did you manage to get there anyway?"

"Well other than the fact that I'm kind of friends with Liann, my lover is really good friends with her." Anne said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Katerina said, but then paused. "Wait, who is your lover?"

"She goes to your high school." Anne said. "She helped you set up the 'research' date."

"Oh, you mean Lucia." Katerina concluded.

"Yeah." Anne said. "I never thought that it could happen. I wasn't good with expressing my feelings at first."

"What did you do?" Katerina asked. "How did you know when the right time was and what to say?"

"Well, it wasn't easy." Anne said. "I didn't actually know what to do, until I saw the happiness that I could cause by just saying 3 little words."

"That's it?" Katerina asked. "You didn't have to write out a big speech or do posters or anything?"

"No." Anne said. "Why? Did you do that stuff?"

"Well, yeah." Katerina said. "I'm not good at speaking my feelings."

"Did you do that stuff for your best friend?" Anne asked.

"H-how did you-" Katerina was baffled.

"I spent a lot of time with Lucia, so I've picked up a bit on how certain people react to love." Anne said. "But the way I see it, I think Darla would just be happy if you just told her you love her." The freckled girl concluded. "Unless, you don't actually feel that way."

"W-well, I actually don't now." Katerina said. "I just assumed we would always be together, but not in that way. But, I really care about her a lot."

"Then, at least tell her you care." Anne said. "You don't have to say those 3 special words until you feel like you're ready to."

"Thanks." Katerina said. "I can't believe I'm older than you and you seem to know more about this stuff than I do."

"Well, I did have a pretty odd 'love story'." Anne said. "Speaking of love, Lucia always meets me after school. I wonder why she's not he-"

"HEY!" Lucia greeted as she hugged Anne from behind. "Sorry I'm late my love, I had a lot of stuff to pack into my bag." Lucia then noticed Katerina. "Oh, hello Katerina."

"Hey." Katerina greeted. "By the way, thanks for the help with that date. I got a lot of inspiration."

"No prob." Lucia said. "Did you say anything to Darla yet?"

"Nope, but Anne helped me a bit." Katerina said. "I think I know what to do now."

"You did?" Lucia asked her younger girlfriend.

"Guilty as charged." Anne smirked.

"Well it was nice talking to y'all, but I probably should get going. See ya." Katerina said.

"Bye." Lucia said as she waved.

"Good luck." Anne said.

Katerina had arrived at the apartment and saw that the door was unlocked. She walked inside and saw balled up papers on the ground and saw Chiaki sleeping on the couch.

"Yoshi-san!" Katerina exclaimed as she jumped on him. "Wake up!"

"Ow ow ow, that hurts." Yoshino said. "Stop jumping."

"Oops, sorry." Katerina apologized. "I'm just really excited."

"Why's that?" Chiaki asked as he adjusted himself so the teen was sitting on his lap.

"Well, I talked to someone and they said that D.D. would just be happy if I just told her I care." Katerina said. "But of course, I'm still going to use some of those essays and posters I made."

"So, you've got everything planned out?" Yoshino asked.

"I think so." Katerina said. "But I still feel like I'm missing one piece of the puzzle."

"Could it be that you still don't know how you feel?" Chiaki asked.

"Darn it, for the love of Mew." Katerina said as she face palmed herself. "I can't believe I was forgetting the most important part of the whole thing."

"Then, what are you gonna do?" The mangaka asked.

"Well, the person that gave me the advice said that when they finally saw how happy a confession can make someone, they finally knew what to do." Katerina said as she looked down sadly. "I wish I had an example to follow."

"Look, Little K." Chiaki started. "I've been in your place before. I was also really confused."

Katerina then looked up and asked "If you were confused, then how did you know what to do?"

"Well, I always assumed that me and Tori would always be together, but I never knew he felt that way about me." Yoshino said. "Then one day, I got upset with the mere thought about him not loving me."

"So, what did you do?" Katerina asked.

"I didn't do anything until he told me he loved me." Chiaki said. "But after that, me and him started dating. It was complicated at first, but then everything seemed to settle down by itself."

"Do you think me and D.D. could be like that?" Katerina asked the mangaka.

"Well, I'm not an expert on love, despite the fact that I work on shoujo manga." Chiaki said. "But, I'm pretty sure that everything between you and Deeds will turn out fine."

"Thank you." Katerina said as she hugged the male. "You might not know a lot about love, but you always know what to say to cheer me up."

Yoshino hugged her back. "I'm always here for you Little K."

* * *

 **Aaaaaw, how sweet. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, but with all the work it is really hard to tell when I have time. Please review and I'll see y'all next time.**

 **Again, SiH does not belong to me, but my characters do.**

 **Peace out my little lovelies. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I'm back. Sorry, I was just very busy and depressed because of one stupid class. Anyway, I'm also getting a new phone. YES! And I think I may have gotten one of my friends interested in Yaoi; I am such a pro at this. But, enough about what is going on with me, lets get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, but my characters do belong to me.**

 **Okay, lets get back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Katerina and Darla were walking out of school together and everything seemed normal. But Katerina was conflicted on the inside.

"I think I know what to do." Katerina thought to herself. "But how do I do it is the question."

"Katie, are you okay?" Darla asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

"W-whaddya m-mean weird?" Katerina asked. "D.D., I am t-totally fine." The rugged haired girl sped up her pace a little as she spoke.

Darla grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and turned her around to face her. "Katie, you are stuttering." Darla pointed out. "You've been looking worried for these past couple of days. Did I do something to cause this? Because if I did I am really sorry."

"N-no, y-y-you didn't do anything!" Katerina exclaimed. "I-I guess I'm just weird."

"Oh, so you're not worried?" Darla asked.

"No, not at all." Katerina said with a smile.

"Well, if you say so." Darla said. "So, can we go home now?"

"Actually, I-I n-need to go to t-the store." Katerina said.

"Oh, well I can walk you there if you want." Darla offered.

"T-thanks, but I need to go by myself." Katerina said.

"Are you sure?" Darla asked. "You could get lost."

"Hey, I've walked back to the apartment by myself." Katerina said. "Don't you think that I'm capable of taking care of myself?"

"Well, I did pretty much have to take care of you when we were little." Darla said. "And you do always ask for my help in everything."

"No I don't!" Katerina screamed. "Why can't you just have more faith in me? I can do things on my own you know, I don't need you to help me in every tiny little thing I do."

"Fine, if that's how you feel, then go by yourself." Darla said. "See if I care. You could never come back and I would be totally fine."

"Fine!" Katerina yelled.

"Okay, great!" Darla countered.

They then went their separate ways with Darla walking back to the apartment and Katerina walking to the store.

Halfway to the store, Katerina started crying silently.

"Maybe, I overreacted a bit." Katerina said to herself. "She probably just wanted to protect me, but she didn't have to say all those things to me."

Meanwhile, Darla walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch next to Hatori. She then crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked. "Something seems off."

Darla sighed and said "Me and Katie had a fight."

"How did that happen?" The man asked.

"I think I was probably being too overprotective of her." Darla said with a sad tone. "I guess I always thought that she would always need me to help her in everything, but I guess she has grown up a bit and has learned to take care of herself."

"Look, she might know how to do stuff by herself now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't still try and protect her." Hatori said as he pet the teen's head. "Just try not to be too overprotective."

"You're right." Darla said, feeling a bit better. "Just like always." She then hugged him. "Thank you Hatori-san."

Hatori hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Yoshino then walked into the room.

"Hey, what's with the hug fest?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Darla said as she ended the hug. "It's just Hatori-san made me feel better because me and Katie had a fight."

"Oooooooh, that's not good." Chiaki said. "I don't think Little K did research on that."

"Wait, what research?" Darla asked.

The room went silent.

"Just tell her." Hatori said. "She's going to find out sooner or later."

"Well, okay." Yoshino said as he went to go get something. He came back with a couple of papers and handed them to the girl.

"What's this?" Darla asked.

"Some stuff that Katerina has been writing for you." Yoshino said.

Darla read the papers over and asked "Was she trying to confess to me or something?"

"Uh, maybe." Chiaki said.

"She was still a bit confused." Hatori said.

"Now I feel even more guilty." Darla said. "Especially because it's late and she's out there by herself."

"It's fine, Little K is- Wait, what?" Yoshino asked. "She's alone? What if she's lost? Or worse?" The mangaka started freaking out a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll go find her." Darla said. "But I have to do this on my own, so don't follow me."

"Hurry back." Chiaki said with a worried tone.

"And be careful." Hatori added.

"I'll try." Darla said as she walked out.

Katerina walked out of the store and put her small purchase in her pocket.

"Okay, so where do I go now?" She asked herself.

It was really dark and the street lights were the only light she had.

"Shit, I think I'm lost." She said to herself. "Now what?"

She kept walking, but then she was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway and pushed up against a wall. Katerina looked to see who it was and noticed that it was the boy that had been flirting with her on the first day of school.

"O-oh, hi." Katerina said.

"Hello, how are you girl?" He asked.

"U-uh good." She answered. "C-can you let g-go of me now, um-"

"My name is Alan." He said.

"Oh, o-okay." She said. "But can you please let go of me?"

"Sorry, no can do." Alan said as he leaned down to try and kiss the girl, but Katerina had enough strength to stop him before their lips could make contact.

"Look, I can't." She said.

"Why can't ya, girly?" He asked.

"Because uh well-" Katerina thought, and then blurted out "I'm already in love with someone."

"That doesn't matter to me." He said as he caressed her sides.

"Let go!" She screamed as she flailed around, but she wasn't strong enough. She started crying.

Alan leaned down to try and kiss her again, but was suddenly turned around.

"Get the fuck away from her." Darla said.

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" Alan asked.

Then, Darla punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"That's what." Darla answered.

"D.D., I-I-" Katerina started stuttering.

Darla turned to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for letting you get into this situation."

"I-it's okay." Katerina said through tears. "Thank you for saving me."

Darla then brought Katerina to a hotel, and she luckily had enough money to pay for a room.

"It's not safe enough to walk back home." Darla said. "We'll have to stay here for the night."

"I'll call Yoshi-san." Katerina said as she took out her phone.

"Hello?" Yoshino said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Yoshi-san." Katerina said.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried!" Chiaki said. "Where are you?"

"Me and D.D. are in some hotel because it's too late to walk back." Katerina said. "We'll be back in the morning."

"O-okay, but hurry." He said. "Me and Tori are really worried."

"KK, bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

Then, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

* * *

 **Okay, I left you with that cliffhanger. Sorry, I'll try to update soon. Please review if you can.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Peace! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Peeps. I am back with another chapter. I am also very excited today because my new phone got here today. YAY!**

 **Also, this is going to be an M-rated chapter near the end. Lock your doors.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH does not belong to me, but my characters are mine.**

 **Okay, on with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Katerina turned to say something, but was pulled into a tight hug by her best friend.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." Darla said. "About me not caring if something happened to you. I really, really care."

Katerina hugged her back and said "I know. I'm sorry too. I need you with me."

After they broke the hug, Katerina pulled something out of her pocket.

"This is for you." She said as she handed the object to Darla. It was a necklace that had a half heart charm.

"I have the other half." Katerina said as she showed her the other necklace that was around her neck. "I just wanted to buy this for us."

"I love it." Darla said with a smile as she put on the necklace. "But why did you go through all this trouble."

"U-uh b-because-" Katerina couldn't make excuses anymore, so she just said it. "I love you."

Darla laughed a bit and said "You're crazy."

"I am, how?" Katerina asked.

"Because we had to travel all the way to a different country and go through everything that has happened, just so I could hear your confession." Darla stated. "But, I think it was still worth it."

Katerina blushed and hugged Darla.

"I love you too." Darla said.

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Darla started to lean in slowly and Katerina copied the motion. Then, there lips met in a passionate kiss. Neither noticed when it happened, but Darla managed to push the smaller girl onto the bed and top her without breaking the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Darla looked at the rugged haired girl and said "I want you."

Katerina blushed and said "KK."

Darla started to remove the smaller girl's clothing. Katerina tried her best to not cover herself up, but she was just too embarrassed.

"You don't have to be nervous." Darla said.

"S-sorry, but I've n-never done this b-before." Katerina said as she blushed heavily.

"Neither have I." Darla said. "But I want my first time to be with you."

Katerina smiled and said "Okay."

After all their clothing was removed, the only thing they were wearing were the necklaces that Katerina had bought. They kissed each other passionately and didn't want to break away, but Katerina broke the kiss.

"Before we go any further, I need to show you something." Katerina said.

"What is it?" Darla asked.

Katerina pushed away the hair from her left eye and opened it. Her left eye was gray; a different color from her brown right eye.

"U-uh-" Darla was at a lost for words.

"Now do you understand why I've always hidden my eye? I hate having a different color for each eye." Katerina said. "I look horrible, don't I?"

Darla then kissed Katerina softly and said "You are the most beautiful girl ever. These different colored eyes just make you even more special."

Katerina started to tear up. Darla kissed away her tears and caressed her face.

Then, Darla started to suck Katerina's right nipple, which made the smaller girl moan. Darla then moved her mouth to the left one and put one finger into Katerina's entrance. Katerina tried to hold in her yelp.

"Does it hurt?" Darla asked.

"A-actually, it f-feels kinda n-nice." Katerina said.

So, Darla continued by adding a second and third finger. Katerina then pulled Darla's face towards hers and kissed her. They both smiled into the kiss.

Then, Darla put her entrance in front of Katerina's and they rubbed them both together. The two girls started to moan as they continued their steady rhythm.

"I-I'm g-goi-ng t-to-" Katerina didn't get to finish her sentence as she came at the same time as Darla.

The two girls then snuggled up together under the covers.

"I love you Katie." Darla said as she kissed the other girl's forehead.

"I love you too D.D." Katerina replied with a tired smile.

They then fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's that. I'll try to update asap. Please review.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Bye-bye. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo, what up? I just left you hangin' didn't I? I apologize, but I w** **as focusing a lot on work and I ended up with a C in COPO. I also was having trouble finding a book for English and had to download it on my phone. Anyway, I feel like I'm dying.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Saying that Yoshino was a mess would be a complete understatement. The poor mangaka had not slept for the whole night and was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. He was staying awake incase one of the girls called.

"They haven't called since last night." Chiaki told his editor. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"I highly doubt it." Hatori said. "I think that staying awake all night has made you go a little...insane."

"I-I'm f-fine." The mangaka said as he tried to hold back a yawn. "I just need to make s-sure they're safe."

Hatori sat down next to his lover. "I'm sure they're okay. They said they would be back in the morning."

Then, they heard the door open.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea to keep the door locked." Darla stated as her and Katerina walked into the living room.

Chiaki quickly went to hug both of the girls.

"Oh my gosh, where were you two?" Yoshino asked. "You do know that Tori was worried sick and stayed awake all night."

"Umm, that was you." The editor corrected his mangaka.

"It was?" Chiaki said as he pulled away from the hug a bit. "Oh, I guess it was me."

"But, yes." Hatori said as he came into the group hug. "I was also worried about you two."

"But Yoshino-san kept all your worrying energy on him, didn't he?" Darla asked.

"Exactly." Hatori said.

"Yay, we're all one big group of friends!" Katerina said as she tightened the hug.

"Maybe, we might even be a family." Chiaki said, still a bit tired.

"A FAMILY OF FRIENDS!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Wow, that was so cheesy that I can taste it." Darla said. "But, I guess all of us have a bit of cheesiness in us."

After they ended the hug, an awkward silence flooded the living room. Then Darla spoke up.

"Anyway, me and Katie want to thank you, the both of you, for taking us in." Darla started. "And to top it all off, you let us go to school and gave us advice to help us out."

"Yeah, we've never had guidance before." Katerina said with a smile.

"Well, we love having you girls around." Chiaki said. "It feels like normal, but...with double the normal!"

"Agreed." Hatori said. "It also takes away some of the stress of having to come home really early."

"It takes away my stress too." Darla said. "I feel that Katie has grown stronger from staying with you two, instead of just me all the time."

"I am stronger, aren't I? It's so much better than being with my mother." Katerina said. "It feels so much happier here."

"Then, would you two consider staying?" Hatori asked.

"But, isn't the apartment a bit too small?" Darla asked.

"That's why I wanted to tell you guys this when all four of us were together." Hatori said. "I found a new apartment. It's bigger than this one and we can move there in a week."

"Oh my eeveelutions!" Katerina said excitedly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I looked into it last night." The editor answered.

"This is so exciting!" Chiaki said as he picked up Katerina and started spinning her around.

Darla hugged Hatori and quietly whispered "How much do you want to bet that they'll break something during their happy spin?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a broken plate.

"Too late." Hatori said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Alan was walking down the sidewalk near the school.

"Hey, douchebag!" Lucia called out. "I know what you tried to do."

Alan turned around and asked "Whaddya mean?"

Then, Liann, V.A., and Anne appeared and gave him the death glare.

Alan tried to back away, but tripped over a small rock. Then, the white twerking rabbit jumped on top of him and was holding a marker.

The boy then got punched repeatedly by the four girls. He screamed in pain, but he kept getting pummeled. Finally, after the four girls stopped, Hannah took her Sharpie marker and drew a penis on his bloody forehead and then wrote "DICK" across his ripped shirt.

"T-that r-really h-hurt." He said before he passed out.

"You think we taught him his lesson?" Anne asked.

Liann picked up her pet bunny and said "I hope so. We don't need this asshole trying to rape anyone else."

"I think we should throw him in the dumpster behind the school." V.A. said.

"Nah, just leave him." Lucia said. "He won't tell anyone anything."

Then, the girls walked away.

* * *

 **Okay, so lets leave it at that. The next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, the epilogue. I will try to update asap, but I cannot promise anything. My stress causes me to slow down on writing and school does not help the situation at all. Sometimes I just wish I did not have to go to school, but unfortunately that would be no good either. The idea for this whole story series came from an incident that occurred at school. Maybe I'll go into detail someday and tell you guys if you want.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my own characters are.**

 **So, please review if you have time and I'll get back to you guys when I can find some time and energy.**

 **Peace out friends! 8D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people, okay so this will be the last chapter for this story. There will be a secret revealed. It is the secret that probably had people thinking since the beginning of the story. Will it be who you thought it was? Will there be a twist? Will I just stop with the typing and continue with this chapter? With the last question, the answer is yes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own the characters that I come up with.**

 **Anyway, here it is. The epilogue that reveals the secret from the beginning of this story. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hatori, Yoshino, Darla, and Katerina were moving boxes into their new apartment. Darla was being quiet for most of the time because she was lost in thought about an important issue.

Katerina then brought her back into reality by asking "Are you okay D.D.?"

"Oh, yeah I'm okay." Darla responded. " I've just been thinking about the mission and when we first got here."

"You know what we should have done?" Katerina asked.

"What?" Darla asked her shorter girlfriend.

"We should have asked Yoshi-san about _her_. _"_ Katerina said. "Remember, he said that it wasn't the first time that a teen had come from America. It might have been _her._ "

"Oh, your right." Darla said as she put down a box.

A few seconds later, Chiaki came in carrying a small box.

"Umm Yoshino-san, remember when we first came here?" Darla asked.

"You mean when you were hiding in the apartment and I thought I was hallucinating? How could I forget." Yoshino said.

"Well, you said that a teenager had already come here before." Katerina said. "By any chance, was it a girl?"

"Yeah, it was." He said. "I thought she was a bit odd at first, but I figured that it was probably just in her nature."

"Do you remember her name?" Darla asked.

"Umm...maybe." Yoshino thought for a minute. "I think it was...Lucy? No, wait...Lulu? Uhh..."

Then, Hatori walked in carrying a medium sized box.

"What are you guys doing just standing there?" The editor asked.

"Oh Tori, do you remember the name of that girl?" Chiaki asked.

"Your going to have to be more specific." The taller male replied.

"That teenage girl with the black hair, tan skin and calls a lot of guys 'uncle'." Yoshino described.

"You must be talking about Lucia." Hatori said. "She's one of the daughters of the editor-in-chief and one of my co-workers."

Darla and Katerina just stood there, totally dumbfounded.

"Did you just say 'Lucia'?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, she came here from the U.S. one day." Chiaki said.

"W-we need to make a phone call." Darla said as she grabbed Katerina's hand and took her to another room. "This will only take a minute."

"Okay?" Hatori said, but it sounded more like a question.

Once Darla and Katerina were alone in the room, Katerina spoke up.

"I can't believe it!" Katerina whisper-yelled. "It was Lucia the entire time! What do we do now?"

"Well, the responsible thing to do would be to tell the others..." Darla paused. "But, then what would we tell Hatori-san and Yoshino-san?"

Katerina then smiled brightly. "Lets just tell the others that we didn't find _her_."

Darla thought for a bit, but then said "You know what? Lets tell them we need more helpers."

Then, Darla pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Umm, this is Darla Dalia." Darla said. "Feline, we couldn't find the girl. I think that you should send in people that know her better because we got lost during the mission."

"Really?" Feline sighed. "Okay, you two just stay there and keep looking. I'll send in two more recruits."

"Okay, thanks." Darla said as she hung up.

Back in America, A blonde teen sat in her chair and sighed.

"Now who do I send in?" Feline asked herself.

Then, she got an idea and dialed a number on her phone.

"Yes, this is Hana speaking." A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Hana, your living with your parents in Japan right?" Feline asked.

"Yeah." The raven haired teen said. "Why?"

"Well, I'm going to send in someone and you and her need to work together to find Lucia." Feline said.

"Oh, Lucia is in Japan? Okay." Hana said. "Who are you sending here?"

"I'm going to send in Angela." Feline said.

Then, there was silence.

"Oh my GOSH!" Hana exclaimed. "I have been dying to see her! When are you going to send her here?"

"She'll be there in a few days." Feline said. "I'm going to need you to pick her up from the airport."

"I will!" Hana said excitedly. "Well, gotta go. Bye."

Feline then started to dial Angela's number.

Feline quickly looked over to a picture of her and Lucia.

"What are you up to my young friend?" Feline asked to no one particular.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this story. And I was mean and left you at a cliffy. The following story is going to be titled "An Angel from America". Keep checking back in because I will try to update quick. Please review if you can.**

 **By the way, Feline is pronounced like "Faline" from the movie "Bambi" and Hana is said differently than Hannah because Hana is Japanese.**

 **Again, I do not own SiH, but my characters are rightfully my own.**

 **See ya next time. ;)**


End file.
